fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Elincia
Fire Emblem:Path of Radiance Elincia, Princess of Crimea and only remaining member of the Crimean royal bloodline, employs the Greil Mercenaries for the greater part of this game. Without the power inherent in her station due to being displaced by Ashnard's invasion, she is forced to rely on the aid of others in order to take her proper place as the rightful ruler of Crimea. Due to the fear of political fallout that might have occurred if her existence were made public, she was raised in secrecy from birth; only the high ranking nobles of each nation and a select few Crimeans were made aware of her existence. Until the Daein invasion, she spent her life at a villa in the countryside. She also became very close friends with the siblings, Lucia and Geoffrey, who grew up along with her. However, because Elincia was raised in such seclusion, she has very little knowledge of the outside world. Before meeting the Greil Mercenaries, she had never set foot in a Crimean village, nor had she any opportunity to interact with Crimean peasants. After being rescued by Ike and the mercenaries, she employs them to escort her to Gallia. After Greil is slain, she agrees with Ike's decision to fight back against Daein to restore Crimea's independence, and they accompany each other for the rest of the journey. Later in the game, Elincia gains use of a sword, armor, and a pegasus that once belonged to her great-grandmother and enters battle, serving primarily as a flying Healer. Elincia is voiced by Juri Takita (Japanese) and by Erica Evans (English). If she has an A grade support with Geoffrey, He will decide to marry her. Fire Emblem:Radiant Dawn Elincia, now the rightful queen of Crimea in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, begins to face rebellion in her country. Crimea is still in recession from Daein’s former invasion, and Elincia drives herself exhaustively to help her kingdom recover, but it isn’t enough. The nobles lying beneath her have plans to usurp her from the throne, conflict arising between them and Elincia’s most trusted retainers, notably Lucia, with whom she has grown up and sought out as a sister. When Lucia is kidnapped by Ludveck and held for execution, Elincia is unexpectedly aided by the Greil Mercenaries (Due to Bastian) once again, who help to overturn the unrest in Crimea In Part IV of the game, she fights as part of the Hawk Army. In Battle In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, Elincia joins at near the end of the game at a low level, primarily as a flying healer, and is also equipped with her sword: Amiti, which double her number of Attacks. Due to her late joining time, one of the only ways to use her is to buff her via bonus exp. In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, She reappears, but under the Queen class rather than her Princess Crimea Class in the last game. She once again can serve as a flying healer, and comes with her sword Amitti. However, this time, she has more time to be developed, and can become a very powerful character. Her occult skill is Stun, and Elincia also has one specific skill: Mercy, which leaves her unable to kill an enemy. Category:Fire Emblem:Path of Radiance Characters Category:Fire Emblem:Radiant Dawn Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Beorc